massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Imot Par
Imot Par was a salarian commando before being discharged for "reckless actions", which resulted in the deaths of most of his team. After he became one of the Blue Suns most respected assassins. Early Life Imot Par was born in the year 2137 CE on the planet of Sur'Kesh, the native salarian homeworld. Imot was raised in a normal condition, where he grew up always inventing and thinking of ideas. Par had a dream to become an inventor. Soon those dreams were crushed after his father, a salarian commando, was killed fighting rachni. The rachni were part of a larger force who was defeated prior and had taken refuge on a planet at the edge of the galaxy. Par then knew he was going to join the military to keep his bloodline prestigous, as he grand father and great grandfathers were famous commanders. Par signed up with the commando units, and was sent to training. Commando After training had been completed Par was assigned to a team lead by Commander Arvit Reno, a decorated soldier. Reno had a high reputation and had served with Par's father. When Par had been slacking off when it came to his duties, Reno reprimanded him and made a remark about Par's father. Par retaliated by violently attacking the commander and he injured Reno badly. Par was removed from the unit after the attack but due to is status as a Par, was refitted into another commando unit as a redemption chance. After some months, Par and his team received a mission to infiltrate a heavy batarian slave ring, which held three captured salarian commandos, and rescue the soldiers. The team quickly deployed to the planet and successfully infiltrated the facility and rescued the captives. However their escape was botched. The batarians discovered their exfil point and ambushed them, killing the commander and a few others. Par took command and saw no other option but to break for the pick up zone. Par gave the command and charged through open ground, which resulted in his men's deaths. The entire action had been caught on film from the pick up shuttle. Par was subsequently stripped of rank and discharged. Blue Suns Par felt betrayed afterwards and left the military with a deep hatred towards them. Par eventually found his way to Omega where he was noticed by a Blue Suns captain when Par fought off four attackers at a bar. The captain, named Mattias Fox﻿ offered Par a job to work for the Blue Suns. Par, soon proved to be quite an asset, performing countless missions of assassination over the next couple of years. The most recognized achievement Par had mustered, was his assassination of Captain Fox himself, who had started to steal from the Blue Suns. This incident dubbed Par as one of the most notorious Blue Suns assassins. The assassination was also the reason Par was picked for his final job, to kill yet another Blue Suns member, Cole Addex. Final Job Par had received orders from Vido Santiago personally to eliminate Cole Addex, who was charged with stealing and conspiracy against the Blue Suns. Par had been told of Addex's past and the group of batarians he was hunting. Par knew Cole was an elite, and the job would be the most difficult yet, but Par accepted the challenge. Par went to Omega where he contacted an old friend of his, a batarian information broker named Cerk Boska. Par asked Boska to dig around and find out if any of his contacts had seen the rogue Blue Suns operative, or any strange activity. Nearly three weeks passed when Boska returned to Par and revealed a rumor spreading around the markets about a Blue Suns operative buying heavy weapons and causing curiousity to spread among weapons dealers. Par jumped on the new insight and patrolled the area for a couple days before he caught wind of Addex meeting with an information broker. Addex's broker is revealed to be Boska, who was paid off by Addex to mislead Par away from him. Par chased after the two and killed Boska who tried vainly to explain is reasoning. Par attempted to catch Addex but he slipped away. Over the next day Par desperately raided his contacts for information, finally putting together a cohesive destination, a bar called Hot Lead. Par called in his strike team and arrived in the midst of a firefight. Although Par's entire force was killed, he managed to kill Addex, leaving Par the only survivor of the massacre.﻿ Death Imot Par had served with the Blue Suns for two and half years, before he finally found an intersting opportunity he had waited for, a lone salarian ship patrolling the outer edges of Citadel Space. Par recognized the ship immediately, as the one commanded by Arvit Reno. Par had readied his ship and flew in close to the Reno and opened a comm channel, where he revealed himself to Reno, who was utterly shocked. Par explained how he had been waiting for this moment and his intention of destroying Reno and his ship, in spite of their heavier weaponry. Though Reno highly protested and tried to convince Par not to attack, he did anyways and Reno was forced to kill Par, blowing apart his ship. The Blue Suns held a ceremony honoring Par and his great acheivements, a week later. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blue Suns Category:Males Category:Salarians Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Articles by Lanehawk373 Category:Characters